Ino's Strange feeling
by AnimatedBritney
Summary: Ino had this strange feeling for past two days. She couldn't figure out this strange feeling...until Shikamaru comes into the picture...ONE-SHOT.


Ino had this strange feeling for a few days. She didn't know what it was. She was all so moody. And no, it wasn't "that time of the month". She simply couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had felt like this for the past few days. But the puzzle never seemed to fit.

The stragest thing was she ignored Ucchiha Sasuke. She didn't know why but she didn't feel like talking to HIM. Ino Yamanaka turn Sasuke Ucchiha down for ANYTHING? If he even talked to her she would be so happy, so cheerful, but now she chooses to ignore him? What was going on with these strange mood swings?

Ino sat on a bench next to her family's flower shop. She had her elbows on her knees, and her head in her hands, she looked somewhat depressed but yet confused. She had been in this position for atleast an hour. Shikamaru couldn''t help but worry, that she may get a hunch in her back if she stayed like that the rest of t he day, but maybe he was worried about something else? Shikamaru decided not to answer that question as he walked over to his comrade.

Ino didn't bother to look at him when he spoke.

"Ino.." Shikamaru said her name with a sigh. "You know if you stay liked that all day you're going to have a hunch in you back..and knowing you, you wouldn't want that.." Shikamaru said to her trying to cheer her up if even just a little. '_Damn, why does she have to be so troublesome?' _Shikamaru cursed in his thoughts.

Ino sat up a few minutes after he had said that. She didn't bother to look at him though. She was mad at him for some unknown reason. Why all these emotions hit her all of the sudden she didn't know why. It had just happened yesterday, after she found Temari talking to Shikamaru alone. What they were talking about, Ino didn't know, but she had a hunch of what they could be talking about.

Ino had notticed that the sand villager had a liking to her comrade. Temari tried to stick to him like glue, no matter what. On missions, if he ever came into it, she wanted to be with him. Some reason, until now, she had her blood boiling at the thought of Temari and Shikamaru. It just wasn't right to her, that's all she knew.

After seeing Temari with Shikamaru alone together, she had began feeling this way. She felt like an angry two year old, sulking. Shikamaru stared at her for a few minutes after she sat up she didn't even bother to say anything. And he was to transfixed on her face to say anything.

He had known Ino for a long time now, he had teamed up with her after they left the academy, at that time he really didn't like the thought of teaming up with the Yamanaka, she was annoyingly addicted to that Ucchiha. But over time with her on missions and such, he had growed a liking to her fun, flirty personality. But that day, when she ignored the Ucchiha he felt a little happy, but yet worried about her change of behavior. Ino and him had been together for three years now, they were 17. Ino had become a beautiful woman over these years, which he easily notticed. And seeing her like this now, sulking, and just.. not acting like her usual self, was a waist of her beautiful face. He wanted to see her happy again.

He didn't know why he thought of Ino this way, a beautilful woman, he just always had. She had long blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes, with such a beautiful face and figure. How didn't that make her a beatiful woman?

They sat like that for a while, not saying anything, until Ino had spoken up, trying to make conversation. "Shikamaru..?" she said silently so that only he could hear.

"Hai?' Shikamaru answered her.

"A-A few d-days ago...I-I saw you..with Temari..." Ino stuttered. "What were you t-two talking about..alone?" Ino asked. Shikamaru's head stood up in shock at this question, he thought back about what happened that day...

_--flashback--_

_Temari stood with Shikamaru behind a building. She had told him to be there, because she wanted to talk to him without any eavesdropping ears. Temari stood there leaning up against a wall, with her arms crossed. she had been expecting him as he walked up to her._

_"What did you want to talk about?" Shikamaru asked before he yawned, he was tired and it was late at night. Temari smirked, her head still bowed, and she raised her head to look up at him. Her smirk disappeared when her face became serious._

_"Haven't you ever notticed?" Temari asked him._

_"Notticed what?" Shikamaru asked, eh had no idea what she was talking about after all._

_"How I follow you around?" she asked again, Shikamaru didn't say anything, he hadn't notticed this at all, Temari was simply an aly of Konoha, from the Sand. Why would he nottice it? "So you haven't notticed?" Temari said as she put her head down to glare at the ground, as he once again didn't answer her._

_"Ya know..I had found a liking to you, Shikamaru..And now,..." She said. "I think I might just love you.." Shikamaru was shocked at her words to say the least, he had been expected her to tell him about a mission when she asked him to come here, but to tell him this? Temari raised her head up to see his reaction to what she just said, he had a shocked expression, which she kind of had been expecting._

_"Do you.. love _**her**_?" Temari asked again, trying to break the silence once more between them. Some reason at this, Shikamaru knew exactly what she was talking about, she had been mentioning Ino..He decided to act like he had no clue of what she was talking about as he looked away from her blushing, saying; "I-I don't know what you're talking about.." _

_Temari looked up at him sadly as a tear came running down her cheek, she quickly wiped her tear away, and left, away from Shikamaru so he couldn't see her crying face. Shikamaru just stood there, when Temari had left, Was it because of Ino that he rejected her?_

_--end of flashback---_

_'Is it..because of Ino?_' Shikamaru thoguht after he thought back from the memory. Shikamaru didn't nottice Ino's gaze at him. Ino was gazing at his eyes, which were transfixed on the ground. His eyes shown ehr relization. "So you're not going to tell me..?" Ino asked him, he turned his face straight toward her in a flash at saying this.

He didn't know what to say about that time, considering it had to do with Ino. Until now, he had actually opened his eyes to see that he did indeed love Ino, and if he told her what happened, she would know..and most likly she would reject him. But..sometimes you just have to take that risk for love, it's better to expose your feelings than to keep them inside, right? And he was ready for his rejection, so...

"T-Temari told me that..she loved me..." Shikamaru started, and Ino pout her head down to stare at the ground as he told her this. "B-But, when she told me l-loved me...I didn't say anything to her..she asumed that it was b-because of s-somone e-else..A-and she was r-right.. she said i-it was because of y-you..." Shikamaru managed to say between stutters. Ino raised her head up, tears in her eyes, as she asked; "W-what do you mean by that?" Ino was hoping she would get the perfect answer to her question.

" I-I mean..I-I love you.." Shikamaru said as he gave her a glancde to see her reaction. Ino had the perfect answer to her question, she smiled a huge grin, as she jumped at him to give him a huge hug. Ino was on top of Shikamaru in the middle of the street with perring eyes, but she didn't care as she pulled her lips to his...

---------

WOW! This was really corny and fluffy! Just a simple one shot. I love Ino and Shikamaru as a couple. ONe day I'm going to make Kiba mine in a fanfic..I'll be his lover! KIBA'S MY GUY! Anyway, I need to get back to my important fanfic..I hope ya'll liked, reviews ar eappreciated even if they're flames! Yes, you can flame me! I like to hear you opinions on my stories..


End file.
